139957-oh-lets-give-the-entire-world-forum-access
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It doesn't help that they lost one of their main Moderators. Can't say I blame her, though. haha | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, me either, but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen. Likely the "return on effort" is just higher on forum spam since you can automate it. You can't really run the usual bot or macro programs in-game like you can in others. We can thank the PVP Bots for that breakthrough. | |} ---- ---- Somehow this isn't as comforting as you probably hoped it would be. In fact, it's quite the opposite. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Hm, maybe you did create the account before the new rules? Found the thread in the Rift forum and it says: "Starting today, in order to post on the official RIFT forums, you’ll need to have a character at level 10 or above in RIFT. To receive these updated permissions, you will need to log out then log back in on the forums. This new requirement has been added to foster a more constructive online community by preventing spam and the creation of duplicate accounts to harass other players" Sorry, for quoting an CM from another game! Edited October 9, 2015 by Orphielle | |} ---- ---- If you mean me: I'm actually not a sir. But I'm neither a snake, so I guess it's ok. :P Anyway: stop the spam, Carbine. I'm happily married... I don't need love advice. Although black magic could become handy one day... *jk* :D | |} ---- ---- Yeah, like I said, I do NOT like the idea of restricting access. I really don't. People need a place to not only hang out and ask questions, but also to vent when they aren't happy. While I might not like the QQ threads or regular "here is my MMO resume and here is what I think" posts, I understand they have a purpose. And, as I mentioned above, the arkship is skippable now so the only real deterrent there is downloading the game and making a character. No, it needs to have a level requirement that means you've put some kind of effort into playing the game. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I was talking about your avatar. Probably less Sir Hiss and more Kaa. Incidentally, both were voiced by the same actor. The indelible Terry Thomas. | |} ---- ---- ---- Here you are, a gift: http://www.planetpublish.com/free-ebooks/157/the-jungle-book/ - first Jungle Book and https://www.gutenberg.org/etext/1937 - second Jungle Book The original English, and free, since it is well past copyright. Kaa first appears in the story "Kaa's hunting" the first book, and last appears in "The Spring running" the second book. Stories worth reading. | |} ---- ---- ---- While I like your moxie, there are LOTS of reasons why a prospective F2P might want to come and ask questions. We don't want to prohibit potential players (read: customers) from being able to get involved before committing. I *do* think that "Can not MAKE threads until level 10" would be the optimal solution. That way newbies could still join a conversation, use the search function to find a thread already in progress (or older thread with the same subject) and be part of the community preemptively. | |} ---- Speaking of which, where has the search function gone on these forums? It seems to have gone AWOL since the changes. or perhaps I'm just not seeing it? After all, some genius decided that dark grey on a black ground was the perfect colour for the Quote and Multiquote buttons (barely visible on my calibrated screen). | |} ---- Guess where all that spam would go then?? Right into the current threads :( | |} ---- I followed these forums for a year between launch and F2P. There were lots of times I wanted to comment, but couldnt (rightly so!) because I was not a paying customer. If there needs to be a "freebot" section of the forums for questions or help, fine, but the bulk of the forums should be behind a (small) paywall. Also, WHAT THE HECK IS MOXIE WASNT THAT REMOVED?! | |} ---- I don't think I've ever seen a spambot post in a preexisting thread. I guess it's probably happened, but I've never seen it. /shrug | |} ---- Yeah I just meant if they can't make threads until 10 but can post in existing threads. No matter. You are still correct that something needs to change. | |} ---- For obvious reasons, I disagree. And, for that matter, am taking the opportunity to say so ha!. | |} ---- When you are under 18 and/or at school, doing your best is okay. In business, especially a competitive industry like this, your best is either spot on and fantastic or it isn't good enough. This isn't good enough. "Doing their best" just doesn't work in an industry like this, they need to be doing better. On topic.... I did say making a few forum dwellers into spam moderators would probably be a better idea. A couple from EU and a couple from NA. Don't give them full moderator privileges but open up a spam folder for them and allow them to move the spam threads to that folder. Reason I say move and not delete is they would be tempted to remove threads they don't like, this way they can be monitored to make sure they only move the crap gold spam and those threads that want to be link spam but fail at links. Edited October 9, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- Heck, they still do periodically on the WoW forum, and that one is subscription-based posting, and Blizzard sells their own "gold" in a way, through the token. It's not only the 'free-to-play' that does it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because making a big deal of things gets results? | |} ---- ---- I think that would work. I also remember another game had a feature where if a certain amount of players reported a post, it would auto-hide the post until the moderators could decide what to do with it. | |} ---- ---- Reaching level 10 sounds like an ideal requirement. If someone is passionate enough to post in the forums, I don't see why asking them to play the game they are so passionate about is such a hurdle. Perhaps Player-to-Player Support could impose a different requirement, like captcha or something, for folks who due to technical bugs can't login the game but are seeking help. Either way, something should be done. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Have you seen the bot rampage every night for the last 9 or so days, or only heard of it? Anyone that's seen it and been caught in it knows how bad it is, there is no overreacting in this thread at all yet. Now if someone were to want a "4 characters at level 50 along with at least $250 spent in the cash shop" rule to post on the forums, then that would be overreacting. Edited October 9, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't get your point. Are you saying you think the forums are pointless? Then why are you here? Are you saying we should be playing the game and not worry about the forums? For people with jobs who can't play the game very many hours a day, the forums are great way to still be with the community. Are you saying we shouldn't worry if the forums are rampaged by bots because the main purpose of the forums is just to aid the game? The forums can't aid the game if they're overrun with bots, now can they? Seriously, what? Edited October 9, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- Yes, it sucks. You people are still being WAY too angry. | |} ---- Honestly, I'm always kind of snarky (often miss-seen as angry). Just who I am. But really, I read all the replies on this thread, and no one could be described as "angry" to me. Some I'd describe as "frustrated" though. Edited October 9, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- Do you seriously think all f2p never pay anything? I can tell ya right now in LOTRO I have shelled out more on turbine points to buy stuff as a F2P than it would have cost me to pay a sub all these years. LOTROs sub model is just that bad that it is not worth subbing for more than 1 month to get the unlocks. | |} ---- ---- ---- not really. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why is your post after mine, but you posted it 5 minutes before my post? I think the bots may be frying the forum server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- On a scale of 1 - aneurysm, say, on a day-to-day basis, where do you sit? | |} ----